


Teach Me To Fight

by MythicalWillit



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalWillit/pseuds/MythicalWillit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a violent encounter with some thugs, Rhett helps take care of Link.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me To Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my master drabble post.

  
“ This fucking sucks, man.”

“I know, just hold still, they got your chin good--”  
  
“I'm tryin' but it hurts-- _ow_! Be gentle.” Link winced, squeezing his eyes tight and trying to turning his face away. Rhett gently grasped the bruised chin in his left hand, stopping Link from moving away.   
  
“Sorry. Just hold still for me.” Rhett's eyes trailed down the from the split lip before dabbing the nasty scrape on Link's chin with a washcloth soaked in antiseptic. He sighed inwardly, thinking about how this happened. Link was coming back to their apartment late and got hassled by some stupid thugs. Fortunately, they were caught (they were _very_ stupid, as they attacked Link right outside a monitored convenient store) but they got a couple swings in while trying to grab Link's backpack to steal. Link got in a few decent  hits himself and even managed to break free at one point, but one of the larger men grabbed at Link's arm and tugged him violently back, nearly dislocating his shoulder and making him cry out in pain. Rhett was just getting worried about where Link was when he got a phone call from the police. He quickly got over there, barely throwing on a shirt, only pausing to get his car keys. He found Link sitting on the sidewalk, talking with an officer and covering his chin with now bloodied napkins from the store. When he saw Rhett, he smiled weakly before looking away.  
  
And now here they were. Rhett drove them home, and they were now in their bathroom, with Link sitting on the toilet seat, all showered and clean of the dirt that the muggers shoved him in. Bruises littered his upper arms, especially the arm they yanked, and he was slightly favoring his right leg more than his left.  
  
Rhett worked in silence, cursing the world for letting this happen to his best friend. How could this happen? How could he _let_ this happen? Why wasn't he there to protect Link? Rhett was so  tall, his height gave him an intimidating aura when necessary so no one ever usually messed with him. However, Link was shorter (most people were shorter than Rhett) but his anxiety sometimes got the best of him, and he would come off as a bit sensitive and easy to push around.  
  
“Rhett?” Link said quietly, blue eyes watching him closely. He curled his bare toes against the cool tile of the bathroom floor.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“... Teach me.”  
  
Rhett paused in his ministrations, still cupping Link's face. “Teach you what, Link?”  
  
Link would've bitten his lip if he could, but the metallic taste of his split lip put him off from doing it. Instead he clenched his fists lightly. “... To fight. Teach me to fight.”   
  
Suddenly Link's eyes looked too bright, too shiny, an underlying wetness that foretold an approaching breakdown. “I want to be able to defend myself next time. Who knows what would've happened if the store manager didn't run out? I can't afford to be vulnerable like that again. I... I need to be tougher. I was so scared.” He ended in a slightly cracking voice, lower lip trembling slightly as he closed his eyes, fighting back the sting of bitter, shameful tears. He refused to cry about this, but he was overwhelmed right now...  
  
Suddenly he felt Rhett's large arm wrap around his waist, careful of his bruised ribs as he was pulled into the man's warm embrace. Link's face was pressed into his chest, and the hand that was on his face stroked from his chin, to his cheek, and finally landing in his hair, burying his fingers in the damp brunette locks. Link inhaled deeply, trying to get deep breaths, smelling the detergent of Rhett's shirt, and antiseptic.  
  
“I'm so sorry you went through that...” Rhett said hoarsely, taking in the comfort of having Link close to him. They've hugged, and the lingering kisses here and there were kept between them, but tonight truly shook him to the core. He didn't want to think about any alternative scenarios.   
  
Link was here, in his arms, and he was going to be okay.  
  
He didn't even hesitate when he pressed his lips to Link's hair, holding the smaller man tighter as he felt his trembling, and the breath hitching against his chest. Link needed comfort now.  
  
“I'll teach you the things I know... but from now on, I will make sure I am always there for you, baby. I'll do better to protect you.”  
  
–-  
End. Well, that was... sad.   


 

 


End file.
